Unslaad Krosis
by Meredith Sock
Summary: Je dois rêver. Un daedra joue avec mon esprit et je vais me réveiller dans une seconde. Tout le monde sait que le seigneur Krosis est immortel. D'une main je serre le masque, celui que personne n'a jamais vu sans porteur. Ce n'est pas un rêve.
1. Chapter 1

La bataille gronde, les sortilèges fusent de toutes parts, mêlés au fracas des lames. Couvert de mon fidèle sort d'invisibilité, je zigzague entre les combattants. Nous reprenons le contrôle des hostilités, mais l'attaque surprise des oreilles pointues a causé de gros dégâts. Je sortais de la ville quand ils ont lancé l'assaut, autant dire que j'étais aux premières loges.

Tentant d'ignorer mon bras paralysé par le gel et la flèche qui dépasse de mon épaule, je parviens à rejoindre une tour de guet. Malheureusement, mon manteau de discrétion s'évapore dès que je touche la poignée, m'offrant à la vue d'un ennemi qui charge immédiatement. Ma main droite inutilisable, je préfère fuir. Dommage que leurs enchantements soient si puissants, sinon j'aurais peut-être eu l'énergie de le semer dans les escaliers.

J'ai à peine gravi dix marches que sa lame taillade l'arrière de mon genou et je m'effondre. Il me vise d'une estoque, mes mouvements engourdis parviennent tout juste à éviter une mort instantanée quand l'épée se plante dans mon dos. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a touché exactement, juste que c'est mauvais et que, à moins de trouver une potion de soin rapidement, j'y passerai. L'enchantement de glace qui enveloppe la lame n'aide pas. Ces connards d'elfes savent y faire, pensé-je en jetant un regard noir au-dessus de mon épaule invalide. Plus d'énergie, plus d'échappatoire… Non ! Je ne peux pas, je n'ai _pas le droit_ de crever ici, ou Konahrik trouvera un moyen de me ressusciter simplement pour insulter mon incompétence et me renvoyer auprès du Créateur juste après. Ça lui ressemblerait bien.

Il s'apprête à m'achever, alors je hurle aussi fort que possible, non seulement pour obtenir quelques secondes de répit, mais surtout dans l'espoir d'alerter un allié - bien que je doute qu'on m'entende entre les cris des soldats et les explosions magiques.

_FEIM ZII GRON_

La lame frappe la pierre et je profite de ne plus sentir aucune douleur pour me retourner. Mes membres restent engourdis, mais au moins je peux respirer un peu. L'ennemi me fixe, trépigne, sa mâchoire se crispe sous son casque blanc, et il entame un mouvement de recul en crachant des jurons elfiques. J'aimerais connaître plus de termes offensifs - voir les autres prêtres invoquer le pouvoir du feu ou de la glace demeure l'un des plus beau spectacles de tout Mereth - mais _feim_ m'a sauvé assez souvent pour effacer mes regrets; les quatre années passées à méditer sur ces mots ont été rentabilisées au quintuple. Mais aujourd'hui ça ne suffit plus.

Abattu par un elfe. Quelle honte. De tous ceux qui ont porté ce masque, je dois être le pire. La légende va s'éteindre par ma faute, par mon manque de prudence. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de quitter la ville par sa porte principale ? Nos récentes victoires ont dangereusement ramolli mon instinct de survie.

L'influence de _feim_ s'estompe lentement, je sens mon corps retrouver sa consistance, la brûlure froide qui paralyse mon épaule et celle qui me traverse le dos reprennent leurs droits sur mes sens, mon regard flou se trouble encore plus. Je grimace derrière mon masque. Ce délai n'aura rien changé. Dommage. J'abaisse mes paupières, prêt à recevoir le coup fatal. Au moins, entre une épée dans le cœur et une lente hémorragie j'ai droit à l'option la moins pénible. Je crois.

Mon prédécesseur a été plus chanceux: une dague sur la gorge au milieu de son sommeil, quelques brèves secondes de suffocation, et c'était fini - un travail d'expert, personne ne vous dira le contraire. Moi je dois supporter le froid magique qui grignote ma peau, les marches de pierre qui se plantent dans mon dos, mais c'est presque terminé. Plus qu'un geste, une lame bien placée… d'une seconde à l'autre… d'une… seconde… à… l'autre…

Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ce con ? Mes yeux s'ouvrent pour voir l'elfe s'effondrer, une flèche entre ses sourcils blancs. Le fracas métallique de son armure couvre l'approche de ma sauveuse qui s'accroupit à mes côtés.

"_Zeymah_, es-tu bless… Par le Créateur ! Seigneur Krosis !"

Son armure de cuir appartient aux disciples de Volsung - dont je faisais partie avant ma promotion - des adeptes de la discrétion, de l'espionnage, de l'assassinat. Et la plupart d'entre eux sont incapables de produire un sort de soin. Au vu de ses gestes paniqués, elle fait partie de ceux-là. Peu importe, dans mon état seuls Morokei et Ahzidal pourraient me sauver. Personne ne leur arrive à la cheville en magie de guérison, à part Nahkriin peut-être, mais je préférerais me casser une rotule plutôt que de lui demander de l'aide.

Ignorant les gestes erratiques de la disciple, je lève ma main la moins engourdie jusqu'à mon masque et découvre mon visage. La brume macabre qui couvre lentement mes pupilles m'autorise à peine à discerner ses nombreuses taches de rousseur, mais sa bouche béante ne laisse aucune place au doute. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir le visage d'un prêtre-dragon. Personne ne se prépare à ça. Mais je ne mérite plus ce titre, car Krosis est immortel.

"_Briinah_…" dis-je en crachotant.

Ma gorge refuse de prononcer les mots, pourtant il le faut, la stabilité du culte en dépend.

"Mets-le, ordonné-je en lui tendant le masque.

\- Q-quoi ?" Bégaye-t-elle en serrant son arc contre sa poitrine.

Quelle idiote. J'use de mes dernière forces pour lui fourrer l'objet entre les mains, la forçant à poser l'arme, et m'allonge sur les marches.

"Mets-le, ne l'enlève pas… Jamais… Va à Bromjunaar… Konahrik…"

_Draaf_ _!_ Je ne vois plus rien, parler fait mal. Mais je n'ai pas fini.

"Dans ma poche… parchemin… utilise… sur mon corps…"

Ma langue se ramollit, je parviens tout juste à poser mes doigts sur la poche en question. Pas question de dire un mot de plus. J'espère qu'elle a compris, qu'elle obéit. Elle n'a pas eu droit à la promotion la plus officielle ou la plus classique, mais tant que personne d'autre ne le sait, tout va bien. Tant que Krosis vit aux yeux des simples mortels, sa réputation est sauve. La réputation du culte est sauve. Ce n'est plus mon problème de toute manière, j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais, jusqu'à mon identité, tout comme elle s'apprête à le faire. Elle a intérêt. De toute manière, si elle ne convient pas, Konahrik aura vite fait de la remplacer.

Je ne sais pas si je prononce vraiment mes dernières paroles ou si mon esprit délirant invente les mouvements de mes lèvres, mais je sais que l'héritage que l'on m'a confié des années plus tôt ne mourra pas à cause de mon incompétence. Krosis vivra.

"_Unslaad Krosis_."

**À suivre…**

**Termes draconiques:**

_Zeymah_ \- Frère  
_Briinah_ \- Sœur  
_Draaf_ \- Merde  
_Unslaad Krosis_ \- Éternelle tristesse


	2. Chapter 2

Je dois rêver. Un daedra joue avec mon esprit et je vais me réveiller dans une seconde. Tout le monde sait que le seigneur Krosis est immortel. D'une main je serre le masque, _le _masque, celui que personne n'a jamais vu sans porteur. C'est un imposteur, voilà l'explication, mais je sens les enchantements qui vibrent dans le métal, ce masque est authentique, et puis, un imposteur n'aurait pas pu tuer Krosis l'Éternel.

Alors s'il s'agit de lui, du vrai, je dois obéir à ses ordres. Quels étaient-ils déjà ? Aller voir Konahrik à Bromjunaar et mettre le masque. Je l'observe, sourcils froncés. Porter cet artefact légendaire ? Moi ? Je n'en suis pas digne, je n'en serai _jamais_ digne, c'est impensable. Mais il faut dire que les choix ne se bousculaient pas sur les marches de cette tour. Si seulement Ragna s'était trouvée à ma place, elle ferait une bien meilleure candidate, bien plus douée en magie, bien meilleure à manier la Voix. Peut-être moins discrète, mais surtout moins lâche.

Je déglutis, approche le masque de mon visage, puis l'abaisse à nouveau. Non, je ne pourrai jamais, ce serait un sacrilège. Tout comme refuser d'accomplir les ordres d'un prêtre-dragon. D'ailleurs, je ne dois pas oublier, il a mentionné un parchemin. J'écarte ses doigts inertes de la poche qu'il a désignée dans son dernier souffle, la fouille et en sors le rouleau de papier. À l'examen, il ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai étudié. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas reçu l'entraînement des arcanistes, mais chaque adepte se doit de connaître un peu de magie. Je sais que ces traits ne ressemblent en rien à un sort d'illusion. Serait-ce de la destruction pour faire disparaître le cadavre ? Non, trop délicat, je pencherais sur de l'altération.

Je m'apprête à l'utiliser, quand un doute m'étreint. C'est peut-être ainsi que Krosis demeure immortel, peut-être que ce sortilège va aspirer mon énergie vitale et le ressusciter. Peut-être que je vais mourir. Non, tenté-je de me convaincre en secouant la tête, il ne m'aurait pas ordonné d'aller voir Konahrik s'il voulait me tuer ensuite. À moins qu'il l'ait fait pour me mettre en confiance, m'empêcher d'hésiter… Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? C'est un prêtre-dragon ! Ma vie ne vaut rien par rapport à la sienne, même si je dois y passer il n'y a pas à tergiverser.

Je pose le masque sur l'escalier, empoigne le parchemin à deux mains et laisse la magie couler dans mes doigts. Le papier se désagrège, l'énergie brille, saute sur le cadavre, et je sens ses courants aspirer un peu de mon être. Ça y est, il m'a piégée, je vais mourir, pour de bon, maintenant. Les paupières serrées, j'attends la fin pendant de nombreuses secondes, de très nombreuses secondes, puis rouvre un œil. C'est vraiment fini, mon corps est là, sous mes yeux, avec son visage rond, ses taches de rousseur trop nombreuses pour être comptées, avec sa peau encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, avec ses mèche auburn qui lui tombent devant les yeux, avec ses narines larges, avec ses lèvres gercées, et même vêtu de l'armure ocre qui symbolise mon appartenance au clan de Volsung.

Alors pourquoi suis-je toujours accroupie à ses côtés ? Je me tâte, me passe les doigts dans les cheveux, me pince une joue. Je suis toujours là, mais je suis également ici. De l'index, je pousse la tempe de mon double.

Il s'agissait bien d'un sort d'altération, assez puissant pour remodeler entièrement son corps et lui donner l'apparence du lanceur. C'est alors que je me souviens: je connaissais cet homme, je l'ai croisé des années plus tôt dans les couloirs de Volskygge. Il était l'un des meilleurs Parleurs de notre temple, on le destinait à remplacer Volsung. Et un jour il est mort. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Il est devenu un prêtre-dragon sans que personne ne le sache.

Serait-ce ainsi que se transmet le titre de Krosis ? Il semblerait. Je repose les yeux sur le masque. Maintenant que son… _mon_ corps est là, je ne peux laisser personne voir mon visage. Je dois garder ce masque, ne jamais l'ôter. Jamais. Sinon Krosis mourra vraiment. Je le ramasse d'un geste tremblant, l'approche de ma tête, me fige, puis des bruits au bas de la tour m'obligent à le mettre sans plus attendre. J'ajuste mon capuchon juste à temps pour empêcher Ragna de me reconnaître.

Que fabrique-t-elle ici au milieu d'une bataille ? Je tends l'oreille et réalise que les hostilités ont cessé. Elle devait s'inquiéter pour moi - je panique toujours pendant les combats, et plus encore durant les assauts imprévus des Falmers. Ses pupilles son rivées sur le… sur _mon_ cadavre qu'elle fixe durant de longues secondes, puis elle les pose sur moi.

"S-seigneur Krosis." s'étrangle-t-elle, avec tout le respect qu'elle parvient à rassembler.

Je me relève et lui réponds d'un simple signe de tête, tentant d'ignorer le voile blême qui couvre ses joues habituellement roses. Elle me connaît trop bien; si je parle, le masque ne suffira pas à me déguiser. De plus, le culte nous enseigne que l'individu ne compte pas, que la mort n'est rien tant que le plus grand nombre subsiste. Il n'est pas approprié de se laisser abattre par le décès d'un confrère, un prêtre-dragon ne montrerait aucune pitié dans cette situation. Je ne peux la rassurer.

Je descends silencieusement les marches, mais contre tout bon sens je m'arrête à la hauteur de Ragna et me laisse attendrir par les larmes qui menacent d'inonder ses joues. Sans même le réaliser je presse son épaule d'une main compatissante et m'enfuis en essayant de ne pas entendre le sanglot qui lui déchire la gorge. À sa place, je serais déjà effondrée. Nous avons commencé notre formation en même temps, à quelques jours près, et nous nous jurions de devenir les meilleures. Je n'ai jamais cru à cette promesse, pas pour moi, je me serais contentée de servir le culte dans l'ombre, de l'encourager alors qu'elle gravissait les échelons. Et me voilà affublée du plus grand honneur possible. Impossible de la soutenir avec ce masque, avec cette soudaine responsabilité.

Mais peut-être est-ce temporaire ? Peut-être que Konahrik réalisera que ce rôle ne me convient pas, trouvera quelqu'un de plus approprié, et je pourrai retourner à des activités discrètes dont l'ampleur ne dépasse pas mon importance. J'espère.

Toute à ces réflexions, j'atteins les écuries sans même m'en rendre compte. Des corps d'hommes et d'elfes ponctuent le trajet et je tente de ne pas les regarder. Je ne veux pas reconnaître de visage parmi mes confrères tombés; tout sauf me trouver dans le même état que Ragna, le masque ne suffirait pas à cacher mon désarroi. Heureusement, le responsable des écuries est trop épuisé pour s'inquiéter de ma voix tremblante quand je lui ordonne d'apprêter une monture. Ou peut-être qu'il n'ose pas questionner les ordres de quelqu'un qui porte le masque d'un prêtre-dragon - je sais que je ne m'y essaierais pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cheval part au galop, et c'est seulement là, alors que le vent traverse les orbites et la bouche du masque, que je sens le froid qui fouette mes joues et les trainées humides qui les maculent. Vraiment, que dira le seigneur Konahrik quand quelqu'un d'aussi pitoyable que moi se présentera devant lui. J'ose à peine imaginer… Un reniflement dédaigneux si j'ai de la chance, une sentence irréversible si j'en crois mon instinct.

La peur me force à ralentir l'allure. Bien sûr, même si un cheval pouvait galoper sans arrêt jusqu'à Bromjunaar, le trajet durerait plusieurs heures, mais autant ne pas se presser. De plus, si j'avance sans réfléchir, je risque de me perdre. Tous les adeptes connaissent le pays, mais lire une carte et faire le trajet en personne sont deux choses différentes; les montagnes sont plus simples à contourner sur un bout de papier. N'avoir quitté Volskygge que deux fois ces quinze dernières années n'aide pas vraiment.

Je longe la rivière Hjaal jusqu'au soir, puis réalise mon manque de tente et couverture. Il serait indécent de talonner mon cheval jusqu'à l'épuisement, mais m'arrêter pour la nuit reviendrait à signer mon arrêt de mort. Aucun être sensé n'affronterait le froid du nord sans l'équipement approprié. Si mes estimations sont exactes - ce dont je doute de plus en plus - j'ai atteint la moitié du trajet. À cette allure, je vais me torturer le fessier sur cette selle trop dure jusqu'au matin.

Plusieurs fois, la fatigue manque de me jeter par-terre. Si seulement je savais monter comme les disciples de Rahgot; il paraît que leurs jambes ont appris à diriger les bêtes indépendamment de leur tête. Sûrement une exagération, mais chaque rumeur trouve sa source quelque-part. Hélas, pas le temps d'apprendre leur technique, et surtout pas ce soir, car une flèche fend l'air à cet instant.

Mon cheval se cabre, l'épaule percée, et mon souffle s'arrache à mes poumons quand je heurte le sol. Les cris de guerre qui suivent me donnent malgré tout la force de fuir derrière un buisson de grelots de la mort. Une rapide analyse du paysage m'indique que je suis foutue; les lunes éclairent trop bien les marais, les arbres et les rochers sont trop espacés, aucun moyen de courir d'une couverture à l'autre sans me faire repérer. Si leurs archers valent quelque-chose, m'abattre sera plus simple que de chasser le lièvre.

J'entends l'un des assaillants ordonner à certains d'attraper et soigner le cheval et aux autres de me retrouver. Mes muscles se raidissent, mais je dois respirer, conserver mon calme. Je ne l'ai pas demandé, mais le nom de Krosis a maintenant remplacé le miens. Même si ce n'est que temporaire, je dois lui faire honneur, je dois servir le culte, on m'a élevée pour ça. Si je dois partir, j'en emmènerai au moins un ou deux avec moi. Mes talents sont limités, mais je sais planter des flèches. Je jette mes doigts sur mon épaule et… panique.

Mon arc. Où est mon arc ? Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne m'en sépare jamais, je ne le lâche que pour dormir, me laver ou… prendre ce masque. La réalisation me heurte de plein fouet: je l'ai posé près du vrai Krosis. Je suis la pire remplaçante qu'il aurait pu choisir. La honte du culte. Le Créateur va m'accueillir d'un moment à l'autre. Je ne devrais pas ressentir une telle peur, il aime tous ses enfants sans exception, alors pourquoi tant d'anxiété ? Peut-être parce que nos ennemis préfèrent nous interroger avant de nous achever. Et je ne tolère pas la douleur. Pas du tout.

J'ose un regard entre les feuilles du buisson et me laisse rassurer quelque-peu. Leurs armures et mouvements trahissent des humains, pas des elfes. Il doivent être liés à un groupuscule rebelle, peut-être qu'il me reste une chance d'en réchapper. Les Falmers montrent une plus grande résistance que nous aux sortilèges, mais ces hérétiques succomberont sûrement à mes illusions, si faibles qu'elles soient.

Un sort de furie au bout des doigts, je prie le Créateur de me laisser toucher ma cible, celui qui se tient le plus près de moi. S'il occupe les autres assez longtemps, je pourrai m'éloigner et espérer survivre. Pitié ! faites que mon plan fonctionne. Je lance le sort. Une lueur rouge enveloppe le rebelle un instant, son corps tremble, puis il se rue vers l'un de ses confrères, l'épée levée et la gorge déployée dans un hurlement bestial.

Dès que leur attention est tournée sur lui, je rejoins un arbre effeuillé, ose leur jeter un œil prudent de derrière le tronc, puis grogne en découvrant qu'ils ont déjà maîtrisé l'ensorcelé. Ça n'aura pas duré. Seulement dix mètres de plus me séparent d'une mort douloureuse et maintenant ils sont enragés par ma démonstration. Heureusement que je ne connais presque rien des secrets du culte, ils n'apprendront rien d'important. Mais ils pourront se vanter d'avoir vaincu l'un des prêtres-dragons, ce qui représenterait un désastre plus terrifiant que… que tout. Je ne peux pas non-plus cacher le masque; je commettrais un sacrilège en l'abandonnant dans un marécage.

Lancer un deuxième sort apparaît comme ma seule chance, mais l'effet de surprise a disparu. Ils me repéreront au moindre éclat magique et, même s'ils doivent calmer l'un des leurs, m'arrêter ne demandera qu'une flèche bien placée. Je profite de mes derniers instants pour prier le Créateur, mais des cliquetis interrompent mes suppliques. Je me tourne vers ce bruit inconnu et autorise un couinement horrifié à me traverser la gorge. Les mandibules d'un groupe de chaurus s'agitent à moins de dix pas, prêtes à cracher leur venin. Les cris ont dû les attirer; ces prédateurs sautent sur toutes les proies potentielles sans distinction.

Une idée me frappe: ces animaux tueurs vont me sauver. Je ne connais qu'un _rotmulaag_, un mot inutile jusqu'à cet instant car trente secondes de répit n'auraient suffi à semer mes poursuivants, mais l'arrivée de ces insectes géants va m'octroyer la meilleure diversion possible. Mes assaillants ne les ont pas encore vus - leurs carapaces sombres et luisantes se marient parfaitement au sol marécageux - c'est le moment d'agir. J'inspire profondément et, avant qu'ils puissent m'asperger de venin, je saute dans leur direction en hurlant:

_FEIM_

Au premier mouvement, les rebelles m'ont repérée et entament leur chasse en beuglant. Leur raffut accapare l'attention des chaurus, puis leurs exclamations victorieuses se muent en terreur quand les mandibules claquent sous leurs nez. Je ne me retourne pas. Pas question que je perde du temps à m'inquiéter de leur sort. Le Créateur m'a offert une occasion de sauver ma vie et le nom de Krosis, il serait mal avisé de ruiner cette chance.

Le pouvoir de _feim_ me permet de courir sur une longue distance sans me fatiguer, et même quand il se dissipe je ne ralentis pas. Impossible de mettre assez de distance entre ces hommes et moi, pas tant qu'ils respirent. Malgré ma peur, je finis par épuiser mes muscles, et je dois m'arrêter sur un rocher. Heureusement, rien ni personne ne semble me poursuivre, et les tas de neige qui parsèment un sol de moins en moins boueux m'indiquent que je quitte les marais: les trois-quarts du chemin sont derrière moi.

Levant les yeux vers l'horizon, je m'autorise même un sourire en reconnaissant la silhouette de Bromjunaar.

**À suivre…**

Parce que "Duraal Dez" ne me suffit pas, voici une deuxième fanfiction sur les Elder Scrolls. Oui, je suis physiquement incapable de me concentrer sur une seule chose à la fois.


	3. Chapter 3

Me voilà arrivée. Tout paraissait simple quand Krosis m'a donné ses instructions, mais maintenant je suis plantée là, à une courte distance de Bromjunaar, de la neige jusqu'aux genoux. Il faut que je me ressaisisse avant d'être repérée - un prêtre dragon qui tremble comme une feuille, ce n'est pas sérieux. Une profonde inspiration me donne le courage de bouger, et c'est d'un pas faussement assuré que j'atteins l'arche qui délimite l'enceinte de la ville.

Dès que les sentinelles reconnaissent le masque, l'ordre est donné d'ouvrir l'énorme porte de pin, puis quelqu'un se précipite à ma rencontre. Il s'incline respectueusement, s'inquiète de l'absence d'une quelconque monture et je le fais taire en marmonnant "embuscade".

Sans rien ajouter, il m'escorte jusqu'à l'entrée du temple principal, le bâtiment le plus haut que j'aie vu de toute ma vie. Je tente de réprimer l'envie de me cacher sous la neige, mais Krosis doit se tenir droit, prouver la fierté que l'on ressent à porter un tel nom. Une bulle de silence suit mes pas, chaque conversation s'éteint à mon approche le temps d'une révérence, puis reprend timidement dès que je m'éloigne. Impossible de réprimer un rire, aussi cynique soit-il. S'ils savaient que je ne suis qu'une disciple de rang inférieur, ils ne m'accorderaient pas le quart de ce respect.

C'est sur cette pensée que les portes du temple s'ouvrent, poussées par six hommes. Le garde qui m'a escortée me salue une dernière fois avant de regagner son poste, et je me retrouve au milieu d'un hall étranger, terrifiée à l'idée de demander mon chemin. Le vrai Krosis ne se perdrait pas.

Sans oser respirer, j'avance entre les colonnes démesurées et les disciples affairés en priant le Créateur de m'indiquer la bonne direction. Est-ce ce tunnel ? Cette porte-là ? Dois-je emprunter ces escaliers ? Et si Konahrik se trouve derrière un passage secret ? Je pourrais justifier mon manque d'orientation par la fatigue du voyage, mais mieux vaut garder cela pour une situation désespérée.

J'erre pendant une minute qui ressemble à des heures, puis un miracle se produit. Le Créateur a entendu mes suppliques. Une disciple s'arrête devant moi, me salue d'une révérence gracieuse et dit:

"Seigneur Krosis. Le seigneur Konahrik vous attend à l'endroit habituel, suivez-moi."

Sa voix vibre à peine et ses yeux bleu-gris me traversent, comme concentrés sur un autre plan. À dire vrai, tout son être semble… déconnecté. Ses boucles blondes rebondissent au rythme de sa démarche tanguante avec plus de légèreté qu'un fantôme, ses paupières et sa bouches entrouvertes ajoutent à son détachement, sa peau manque tellement de pigments qu'on voit presque au-travers. Même ses taches de rousseur refusent d'y mettre du leur, n'abandonnant que des grains pâles et flous sur cette toile blanche.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, murmure-t-elle en m'arrachant un sursaut, vous vous habituerez vite à ce nom. Ils le font tous."

Je cligne des yeux, peinant à comprendre ce qu'elle vient de me révéler. Comment sait-elle ? Et surtout, pourquoi pense-t-elle que je vais avoir le temps de m'habituer à quoi que ce soit ? Le seigneur Konahrik trouvera quelqu'un de plus qualifié, c'est certain. Quelqu'un qui connaîtra chemin à prendre pour se rendre sur leur lieu de rendez-vous.

Les couloirs de Bromjunaar défilent autour de moi, tous mieux décorés que les précédents, couverts de gravures, de tentures, de brasiers et de chandeliers. Les murs content nos batailles contre les elfes, dépictent nos rituels et honorent nos maîtres. Les mages lèvent les bras au ciel, les guerriers se penchent sous le poids de leurs armes. Serpents, renards et loups se courent après aux pieds des images, pendant que les ours et les baleines bordent les scènes de leur imposante tranquillité. Les chouettes surveillent sans relâche depuis les coins des gravures et, au-dessus de tout, maîtres incontestés, se tiennent les dragons, dominant le monde de leurs ailes et de leur souffle.

Obnubilée par ce spectacle figé, je remarque trop tard que ma guide s'est arrêtée et lui rentre dedans. Elle me jette un regard amusé alors que je m'excuse d'une voix qui se posée, puis déplace un panneau rocheux. Elle tire le levier ainsi révélé, replace le panneau et attend un instant que le mécanisme s'enclenche. Cinq secondes plus tard, un mur coulisse et nous ouvre la voie vers une salle secrète.

De l'autre côté nous attend l'ambiance tamisée d'une chambre sans fenêtre. À notre gauche, une unique chandelle se dresse sur un tas de livres et de paperasse, et sous ce fouillis trône une table de bois. Je devine des étagères chargées d'ouvrages, de potions, d'amulettes et d'armes contre le mur d'en face, mais la petite bougie ne vaut rien face aux ténèbres qui occupent le côté droit de la pièce.

"Sorli, tu tombes bien, viens m'aider à retrouver ce livre, ordonne une voix aussi calme qu'imposante depuis la pénombre.

\- De quel livre parlez-vous ? demande ma guide en rejoignant la voix.

\- Le gros vert avec des runes.

\- Pourriez-vous élaborer ?

\- Celui qui parle d'enchantements mécaniques.

\- Celui-ci ?

\- Tu me sauves la vie ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?"

Je ne parviens même pas à deviner leurs silhouettes, et pourtant la sensation d'être observée s'empare de moi. Si seulement je pouvais éteindre cette bougie et me fondre dans les ténèbres… cela ne changerait rien, de toute évidence ils sont habitués aux sorts de vision nocturne.

"Merci Sorli, tu peux nous laisser," souffle la personne que je suppose être Konahrik.

Ladite Sorli réapparait, me salue et s'enfuit par le passage secret sans oublier de le refermer. Je me retrouve seule face à l'obscurité. Le ventre noué, j'attends sans battre un cil que quelque-chose se produise, puis un son résonne, comme si Konahrik venait de poser un objet. Le livre, sans doute.

Des pas froissent les papiers qui jonchent le sol, et c'est alors qu'un être de grande carrure pénètre le halo de la bougie. Je reconnais immédiatement le manteau noir brodé d'or qui coule comme une flaque autour de ses pieds. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois lors de ses visites à Volskygge, mais certains éléments lui font défaut : les épaulières d'ébonites, les gants de cuir, et surtout la pièce centrale. Son masque.

Tous ses traits ne sont que contraste. Des mèches sombres s'échappent de sa queue de cheval pour venir fendre la pâleur de son visage rectangulaire, sur ses joues décolorées s'étirent des cernes interminables et ses paupières lourdes bordées de cils épais couvrent la moitié de ses iris sans fond. Son long nez pointu s'approche de ma tête et me… renifle ?

"Un nouveau Krosis, hein ? Enlève ce masque que je puisse voir à quoi tu ressembles."

Mes doigts s'emmêlent alors que j'exécute son ordre, le masque m'échappe et je dois le ramasser à la hâte. Pitoyable. Je suis pitoyable. Le visage découvert, je fixe les chaussures de Konahrik, incapable d'affronter ses pupilles insondables. Créateur, sortez-moi de là !

"Je m'attendais à ce que ton prédécesseur meure plus tôt, reprend Konahrik en s'approchant d'une étagère, il était d'un arrogant… Toi, tu m'as l'air peureuse, tu devrais survivre assez longtemps."

Ses doigts fins frôlent plusieurs tiroirs pendant que j'hésite à prendre sa réflexion comme un compliment. J'ai connu plus valorisant. Et plus rassurant. Heureusement, Konahrik revient et me tend un parchemin identique à celui que j'ai utilisé sur le précédent Krosis. Je le prends sans trop réfléchir, mais la signification de ce geste m'apparaît brusquement.

"Attendez, vous voulez vraiment que… que je devienne… Krosis ? Définitivement ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un espion personnel et tu portes déjà l'uniforme, réplique Konahrik en désignant le masque que je triture nerveusement, de plus, si tu refuses je devrai te tuer. Sans douleur, rassure-toi."

Ses yeux inexpressifs m'observent patiemment pendant que je retourne sa phrase dans ma tête. Impossible d'y trouver une échappatoire. Mes épaules s'affaissent, résignées.

"Ce n'est pas un choix, marmonné-je d'un timbre plat.

\- Tu serais surprise, beaucoup préfèrent en finir immédiatement."

Éberluée par cette révélation, j'en oublie ma timidité et ose enfin croiser son regard. Abandonner avant d'avoir essayé ? Même moi je ne suis pas lâche à ce point.

"Je préfère vivre un peu plus longtemps.

\- Parfait ! s'exclame Konahrik en me tendant deux feuilles soigneusement pliées. Voilà les consignes de ta première mission - mémorise et brûle-les le plus vite possible - et donne l'autre au responsable de l'armurerie, il saura quoi faire."

Avant de comprendre ce qui m'arrive, je suis de retour dans le couloir, masque et ordres en main, pendant que le passage secret se referme dans mon dos. Mes jambes flagellent, mes lèvres tremblent, je m'appuie contre le mur. C'est trop d'un coup. Mes pupilles tombent sur les feuilles et les parcourent mécaniquement, puis leur sens apparaît peu à peu dans mon esprit.

Sur le message destiné au maître d'armes se trouve le sceau de Konahrik et des instructions le chargeant de me fournir tout ce que je requiers. Sur l'autre, quelques phrases entrecoupées de taches d'encre m'ordonnent d'aller à Ragnvald pour mettre au jour les manigances d'Otar.

Otar ? Je dois l'espionner ? Mais ce serait un sacrilège ! Il est interdit de questionner les agissements des prêtres, et encore plus de s'en mêler ! Ou peut-être… Le masque de Krosis pèse lourd entre mes doigts. Peut-être que les pouvoirs qu'il m'octroie incluent le droit de piétiner nos règles, si besoin. D'ailleurs, pourquoi me posé-je toutes ces questions alors que Konahrik m'a confié cette mission en personne.

Une profonde inspiration me calme les nerfs et j'enfile le masque. Tout ceci est faisable. Rien que je n'aie appris au sein du culte. Une simple récolte d'informations, et j'aurai droit au meilleur équipement possible. Oui ! me dis-je en avançant, je peux y arriver, et je vais le prouver ! Je m'arrête au bout du couloir et regrette de ne pas avoir demandé les directions à Konahrik.

Où se trouve l'armurerie ?

**À suivre…**

Pardon à ceux qui attendaient ce chapitre depuis des mois, mais sans review, c'est plus dur de se motiver. Je continuerai d'écrire sans prendre en compte le nombre de vues et de commentaires bien entendu, mais sans feedback, j'ai l'impression que ça n'intéresse personne. Du coup, si vous aimez bien, laissez au moins un petit mot, sinon je risque de perdre ma motivation.

À bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

La montagne qui surplombe Ragnvald offre un perchoir idéal pour observer la ville. Sous les arches qui ornent l'entrée du grand temple s'étendent terrains d'entraînement et cabanons de matériel. Quelques mètres plus bas, je reconnais les étals d'un marché, puis des habitations de bois. Je m'étonne un instant, habituée aux fondations rocheuses et beaucoup plus résistantes de Volskygge.

Accaparée par l'architecture, je ne remarque la véritable bizarrerie que tardivement. Un calme mortel couvre la cité. Les rares civils qui parcourent les rues baissent la tête, ne la levant que pour jeter des coups d'œil prudents aux soldats qui protègent les murs. J'observe ces derniers un moment pour repérer une faille dans leurs rondes, mais une autre anomalie me distrait : leurs pas sont trop réguliers et ils ne prononcent pas un mot lorsqu'ils se croisent.

Le culte accorde peu d'importance à l'individu et aux relations qu'il peut entretenir, seuls le respect de nos maîtres et l'application de leurs lois nous importent, mais une telle froideur n'est pas humaine. Ils devraient s'appuyer sur les rambardes ou contre les murs, échanger des signes de tête et de mains, pas avancer sans jamais plier le dos. Je ne sais pas ce qui a mis ces hommes dans un état pareil, et honnêtement je préférerais ne jamais le découvrir, mais il va bien falloir que je mène l'enquête. Ma vie en dépend.

Sous le couvert du crépuscule, le cœur tambourinant, je rampe d'un rocher à l'autre pour atteindre le temple. Au moins, les déplacements des sentinelles sont aisés à prévoir, peut-être que j'accomplirai la moitié de la mission avant qu'ils me repèrent. À condition de passer la porte principale. Qui est close. Une personne seule suffit à peine pour pousser l'un des battants, alors impossible d'emprunter ce chemin furtivement.

À la recherche d'une idée, je tape le front du masque contre un rocher. Des sorties secrètes parcourent tous nos temples en cas de siège ou d'invasion, il suffirait d'en trouver une. Dommage que je ne connaisse que celles de Volskygge. De plus, leurs mécanismes d'ouverture se trouvent sûrement à l'intérieur.

Les épaules tombantes, je fixe le temple d'un regard morne, quand une solution s'offre à moi. Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu. D'immenses ouvertures percent le toit du hall, les atteindre ne devrait présenter aucune difficulté majeure. Je me glisse jusqu'au pied d'une colonne penchée, le chemin idéal.

Comme prévu, l'escalade se déroule sans anicroche, mais les limites de ce plan m'apparaissent bien vite. La descente risque d'être rapide. Trop rapide. Heureusement, personne ne se trouve dans l'entrée, je peux donc tenter ma chance sans peur de me faire repérer. Au pire, je me briserai les jambes.

Au travers du trou, je repère une colonne presque verticale, et contre le mur qu'elle frôle pendent des tentures épaisses. L'acrobatie n'a jamais été mon point fort, mais il faut bien que je m'y mette. C'est parti. Je dois juste trouver le courage de sauter. Rien de plus simple.

Je passe cinq bonnes minutes à fixer le vide, incapable de m'y résoudre. Heureusement que Konahrik ne me voit pas, je lui ferais regretter sa décision de m'engager. Je pourrais fuir, personne n'en saurait rien, après tout je suis déjà morte. Un ricanement m'échappe. Je ne survivrais pas un mois loin du culte et la culpabilité me rongerait jusqu'à la moelle. Autant mourir honorablement, à défaut d'être utile. Résignée, je tombe.

Mes pieds glissent contre la colonne, je rebondis, vole vers le mur, mes doigts se plantent dans une tapisseries, le frottement du tissu échauffe mes gants et je m'écrase finalement par-terre. Tremblante de la tête aux pieds, je reste à plat-ventre un moment. Mon cœur bat si fort que je n'entends rien d'autre. Au moins, je suis vivante.

Je bouge une jambe, puis l'autre, et répète l'opération avec mes bras. Une paume contre le mur, la seconde contre la poitrine, je me relève tant bien que mal avant de jeter un coup d'œil au plafond. Impossible de revenir en arrière maintenant.

"J'ai entendu quelque-chose, c'est sûr."

Je me fige. Des pas s'approchent. D'un bond, je me dissimule dans l'ombre de la colonne.

"Ton imagination te joue des tours, tu deviens aussi fou que le seigneur Otar. Retournons au travail avant d'avoir des problèmes."

Oui, retournez au travail, quelle délicieuse suggestion.

"S'il y a vraiment quelque-chose et que ce quelque-chose laisse croire à notre _bien-aimé_ seigneur qu'une trahison se prépare, tout le monde va le regretter. Laisse-moi vérifier. Si on nous pose des questions je dirai que j'avais besoin de pisser, ça fonctionne toujours.

\- À force, c'est toi qui seras accusé de trahison."

Le curieux ignore les sages conseils de son confrère. Il approche. Il va me repérer. Je dois bouger, faire n'importe quoi. Aucune idée ne me vient. Seules cette ombre qui rampe au sol et une panique abrutissante occupent mes pensées.

Mes doigts se referment sur le manche de ma dague et, aplatie contre la colonne, j'attends de n'avoir d'autre choix que me jeter sur lui. J'ai bêtement enduit ma lame d'un poison de paralysie avant de partir, au lieu de simplement prendre une fiole ou deux. Si je dois le tuer, ce sera un beau gaspillage.

Il apparaît à ma vue, vêtu des robes renforcées de cuir qui caractérisent les mages de combat, un panier d'ingrédients dans les bras. Son capuchon se tourne vers la droite, je plie les genoux, il commence à se tourner vers moi, je lui saute dessus.

Un instant plus tard, il est pressé contre mon torse, un bras tordu en arrière et une dague menaçant sa gorge. Il lâche son panier, envoyant ses ingrédients rouler jusqu'aux bottes de l'autre disciple. Celui-ci nous fixe avec des yeux ronds derrière sa frange trop longue, semblant à deux doigts de laisser tomber son propre fardeau. Parfait, je n'ai plus qu'à leur soutirer des informations, de préférence sans bégayer.

"Seigneur Krosis ?" demande celui qui me fait face.

Coupée dans mon élan, je réponds en bégayant :

"Ou-oui, je suis chargée de… d'enquêter sur les agissa-ssements d'Otar."

S'ils me prennent encore au sérieux après cette piètre performance, je préparerai moi-même une offrande au Créateur. En échange d'un tel miracle, ce serait la moindre des choses.

"Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'ils enverraient quelqu'un, s'enthousiasme mon prisonnier, vous pouvez me lâcher, on va vous aider.

\- Je suis censée vous croire parce que… ? insisté-je tout en songeant à une offrande appropriée.

\- Parce que n'importe quel humain sain d'esprit voudrait arrêter Otar. Il a fait… quelque-chose à tous nos meilleurs combattants et personne n'a le droit de quitter la ville."

Convaincue par son ton désespéré et par l'acquiescement de l'autre, je le libère enfin. Il ramasse ses ingrédients à la vitesse de l'éclair, sans oublier de me résumer la situation de leur temple. La folie s'est emparée d'Otar, il accuse de trahison quiconque questionne son jugement et transforme ses sujets en poupées serviles les uns après les autres. Cette mission s'annonce plus ardue qu'une simple récolte d'informations.

Pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, ils se hâtent de retourner à leur devoir. Leurs ingrédients serviront pour l'un de ces rituels douteux, l'occasion de le voir de mes yeux. Je les suis depuis les ombres, craignant ce qui m'attend au bout de ce voyage.

Quand nous ne passons pas à côté d'un garde ou d'un disciple, le plus bavard me décrit leur quotidien à coups d'exagérations - _j'espère_ qu'il exagère. Il prétend que tous les bras disponibles servent les lubies d'Otar. Seules les tâches indispensables reçoivent encore un minimum d'intérêt, comme les offrandes à Vuljotnaak, le maître de ce territoire. Des disciples asservis assurent la chasse, la cueillette d'ingrédients et l'entretien des fermes pour éviter toute tentative d'évasion.

Le décor soutient ses dires : la moisissure s'étale sur les murs comme des tapisseries mal cousues, la poussière s'accumule dans les coins et les toiles d'araignées concurrencent les tentures. Une caverne paraîtrait plus accueillante. Soudainement, j'éprouve un respect profond pour les nettoyeurs de Volskygge.

Après une ribambelle d'escaliers et des détours, je suis perdue. Même si ma vie en dépendait, et elle en dépend sûrement, je ne pourrais pas retrouver la sortie. Sur cette douce pensée, nous quittons enfin les couloirs pour déboucher sur une pièce ouverte.

À nos pieds se déroule un ponton bien éclairé sous lequel des disciples prennent leur repas. Tous baissent les yeux sur la table et mâchent silencieusement, surveillés par des soldats aussi droits que des colonnes. De l'autre côté du pont se trouve un balcon aux rambardes assez hautes pour me cacher, ne reste qu'à l'atteindre.

Heureusement, un accès illimité aux ressources de Bromjunaar m'a permis d'acquérir l'équipement approprié. Ingurgitant l'une de mes quatre potions d'invisibilité, j'emboîte le pas à mes guides et nous surplombons bientôt un groupe de mages. Je laisse le duo rejoindre leurs postes et me dissimule dans une flaque d'ombre, aidée par les enchantements de ma nouvelle armure.

Au milieu des sorciers s'érige un étrange autel à même le sol, bordé de deux piédestaux cylindriques. Runes, sel et gemmes forment un cercle incantatoire, agrandi par les ingrédients de mes alliés. Ceux-ci déposent des plumes, des champignons, un grelot-de-la-mort et la ramure d'un cerf autour de l'installation, puis s'écartent à la hâte.

Derrière l'autel grimpent des escaliers, et à leur sommet, protégée par une grille de fer, apparait une silhouette courbée. D'un geste de la main, le nouvel arrivant active la barrière et libère le passage pour descendre les marches d'un pas rapide. Je reconnais le masque du prêtre-dragon, mais la teinte habituellement ocre d'Otar est souillée de taches vertes.

Les cornes d'une chèvre ballottent de chaque côté de son crâne et la peau de l'animal s'accroche vaillamment à ses épaules tout en trainant piteusement sur les dalles. Sa tenue semble recevoir autant d'entretien que sa demeure. Les couleurs de dizaines d'enchantements dansent pourtant sur ses haillons, signe que sa folie ne l'a guère affaibli. Sa silhouette frêle, dénuée du charisme habituel des prêtres-dragons, est rendue plus comique encore par les énormes bottes de plates qui sonnent comme des cloches à chacun de ses pas.

Il agite sa main en direction d'un disciple qui lui répond d'une révérence, puis se précipite vers une porte. L'attente ne dure pas plus de trois minutes, mais l'impatience d'Otar contamine l'atmosphère ; il remue les genoux, piétine le sol et observe tous ses servants les uns après les autres trop rapidement pour vraiment les voir. Quand le disciple revient, mon estomac remonte jusque dans ma gorge.

Deux gardes le suivent, traînant un homme en direction de l'autel. Il se débat comme un renard piégé, sans résultat. Les marionnettes d'Otar ne bronchent pas même d'un cheveu quand il assène des coups de pieds dans leurs genoux.

Je devine ce qu'ils vont lui infliger et le voir de mes yeux n'est guère tentant. Je vide ma seconde potion d'invisibilité et me hâte vers ce qui doit être l'antre d'Otar. Mes bottes de silence et les cris du prisonnier couvrent mon approche avec efficacité. Le temps me manque, pourtant je ne peux retenir un regard en arrière avant que le mur ne me bloque la vue.

Le prisonnier a cessé d'hurler, les reflets d'un sort de calme brillent encore devant ses yeux. Ils l'allongent par terre, puis Otar fait disparaître l'étrange aura qui l'enveloppe. Il sort deux objets sphériques de sous sa peau de chèvre et les tend à un disciple qui en place un sur chaque piédestal. À peine sont-ils posés que deux bras de métal incurvés surgissent du sol et s'y replongent, formant une paire d'arches au-dessus du prisonnier.

Avant que ma curiosité morbide ne m'attire des ennuis, je reprends l'enquête et m'enfonce dans le repaire du prêtre. Ma première surprise vient de sa petitesse ; la pièce, qui ressemble plus à un couloir qu'aux appartements d'un seigneur, se termine cinq mètres plus loin par un mur gravé d'un texte draconique. De droite et de gauche de ce mur, sur des bureaux encombrés, s'étalent divers documents ainsi qu'un nombre terrifiant de gemmes spirituelles noires. La plupart dégagent une faible lueur, signe qu'elles contiennent les âmes de pauvres bougres qui n'ont sûrement pas mérité leur sort.

Je parcours du regard les parchemins griffonnés sans rien comprendre à ce qu'ils racontent. Mélange de dovahzul, d'elfique et de runes daedriques, ses notes se perdent aux abords des feuilles, les lettres tremblent, tressautent, l'anarchie règne entre les formules et théories magiques. Heureusement, des illustrations se cachent sous certaines pages. La plupart m'arrachent des frissons. Myriades d'yeux et de mains tentaculaires, croquis anatomiques torturés et ce qui ressemble à un portail menant sur le néant apparaissent peu à peu.

Une image me laisse croire que je suis sur la bonne voie : deux crânes, posés sur des piédestaux identiques à ceux du rituel, se dessinent entre des blocs de texte. Je ne connais rien aux langages des elfes et des démons, mais comme tous ceux qui apprennent des _rotmulagge _j'ai eu la chance de suivre l'enseignement des érudits. Ma piètre maîtrise de l'expression draconique suffit à découvrir l'usage des crânes : ils canalisent l'énergie nécessaire à l'asservissement des victimes d'Otar.

Toute à ma lecture, je réalise tardivement que plus aucun son ne provient du rituel. Mes doigts se battent avec ma sacoche pour en sortir une troisième flasque, puis je me prépare à partir, le document toujours en main. C'est alors que la silhouette voûtée d'Otar apparaît et je trouve à peine le temps de soulever mon masque pour avaler ma potion.

Incapable de respirer, je rentre le ventre et frôle le mur. La démarche nerveuse du prêtre-dragon le jette dans des directions inattendues, mais je parviens tout juste à l'éviter. Il s'immobilise d'un coup, m'arrachant même un sursaut, lève les deux crânes devant lui et grommelle des paroles incompréhensibles. Les artefacts brillent et l'aura blanchâtre que j'ai vue plus tôt l'enveloppe à nouveau. Je dois fuir. Maintenant.

Je manque de pousser un couinement désespéré en arrivant à la sortie. La grille bloque à nouveau le passage. Je suis piégée. Au coin du mur, les genoux prêts à lâcher, je détaille les alentours à la recherche d'un levier, une poignée, un interrupteur. N'importe quoi, de préférence dans les cinquante prochaines secondes, avant que mon invisibilité ne s'estompe.

Rien. Mon esprit s'embrume, une langueur mortelle s'empare de mes membres. Si je suis repérée, Otar va me… Je ne veux pas le savoir. Autant me trancher la gorge. Alors que j'empoigne ma dague, un cri strident résonne, suivi par les pas rapides d'un prêtre furieux. J'entends sa respiration sifflante alors qu'il abaisse la grille et appelle les gardes :

"_Siiv tafiir do pallei !_" braille-t-il pendant que je tente de le contourner.

Son souffle me déséquilibre, mais j'évite la chute et ne souffre que d'un sifflement dans l'oreille. Je n'aurai pas d'autre chance. Mon cœur battant si fort qu'il couvre ses hurlements, je m'élance vers mon salut. L'attroupement de mages s'est dispersé et je manque de renverser l'un de mes alliés en grimpant les escaliers qui mènent à la sortie. J'atteins le balcon, puis traverse le ponton pour m'enfoncer dans l'obscurité salvatrice des couloirs.

À l'abri d'une salle plongée dans le noir, je me recroqueville à côté de la porte, les genoux contre le torse. Des fourmis au bout des doigts et des orteils, je tente de calmer mon souffle effréné. Dans le lointain, j'entends les gardes s'affairer et les beuglements d'Otar qui atteignent les aigus. J'espère que ces papiers en valent la peine. D'ailleurs, il ne me reste qu'à les ramener à Konahrik, après tout mes ordres de mission ne mentionnaient qu'une récolte d'informations, rien de plus.

Dès que mon corps obéira, je pourrai remonter et… et… attendre devant la porte en espérant que quelqu'un l'ouvre ? Quelle idée ridicule. Il existe forcément une sortie, mais la trouver sans que les gardes me repèrent semble compliqué. Cela dit, tout demeure possible ; j'ai survécu jusqu'ici, moi, l'adepte inepte, alors pourquoi pas un peu plus longtemps ?

Tremblante de la tête aux pieds, j'appuie mon oreille contre la porte. Rien. Je l'entrouvre. Toujours rien. Je pose un pied dehors. Des voix s'approchent. Je ferme le battant trop fort. Il claque. Ils vont me repérer, m'emprisonner, me _tuer_. Je m'écrase contre le mur et prie avec toute la force de mon désespoir.

La porte soulève un nuage de poussière en s'ouvrant brusquement. Le sang quitte mes joues. Deux formes déboulent dans la salle et referment hâtivement derrière elles. Je ne devine que leurs pieds, éclairés par la fente de lumière qui rampe sous le battant. Après quelques secondes, l'un parvient à calmer l'autre à coups de remontrances chuchotées, puis un éclat turquoise enveloppe la serrure juste assez puissamment pour que je reconnaisse mes guides.

"Ils ne devraient pas fouiller cet endroit avant un moment, murmure celui qui vient de lancer le sort de verrouillage, ça nous laissera peut-être le temps de monter un plan et fuir.

\- Tu vois, on va s'en tirer, positive l'autre, si on atteint la sortie du-

\- Elle sera gardée.

\- Je n'ai même pas fini-

\- _Toutes_ les sorties seront gardées.

\- Même celle-

\- Oui, même celle du nord. Je savais que la présence du seigneur Krosis nous attirerait des problèmes. Avec tes retards répétés, bien sûr qu'Otar allait nous accuser !

\- Le seigneur Krosis est la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée depuis des semaines ! Entre attendre bien sagement d'être transformé en zombie et lutter pour ma vie, je sais ce que je préfère."

Le silence s'installe. J'hésite à leur révéler ma présence - je ne cracherais pas sur deux paires de bras pour m'aider à fuir - mais le pessimiste risque de causer des problèmes. De toute manière, le choix ne me revient pas : il jette un sort d'illumination. Toujours appuyée contre le mur, je croise les bras pour cacher les tremblements qui me parcourent.

Avant qu'ils ne me repèrent, je découvre une grande salle d'embaumement bordée d'étagères et de cercueils vides. Des concoctions et huiles mortuaires prennent la poussière, la rouille grignote couteaux, crochets et cisailles, une toile d'araignée pendouille même devant mes yeux, accrochée à mon capuchon. Je me hâte de l'enlever en espérant que l'araignée en question ne se promène pas quelque-part sur mon armure.

Le plus optimiste des disciples, moins déstabilisé que son confrère par la salle décrépite, se tourne vers moi en premier. Il pousse un couinement surpris et me jette le plus radieux des sourires. L'autre le fixe un instant, interloqué par son petit cri, puis me remarque et blêmit. Il baisse les yeux et rentre la tête dans ses épaules. L'autorité dégagée par ce masque m'étonnera longtemps.

"Je dois apporter ces documents au seigneur Konahrik, dis-je en présentant les papiers, et vous désirez fuir. Nous pouvons nous entraider"

Le pessimiste reprend des couleurs pendant que l'autre danse pratiquement de joie. Je m'approche d'eux, mon stress enfin sous contrôle.

"Est-il possible que certaines sorties soient moins gardées que d'autres ? demandé-je.

\- Au sud du canal, mais la difficulté sera d'y arriver, répond le plus calme.

\- On n'a qu'à y aller sous l'eau, s'agite le second, en plus elle est juste à côté de la cascade !

\- Même si on avait des potions de respiration aquatique, l'eau n'est pas assez profonde pour nous cacher."

L'idée meurt aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Tant mieux, retourner à Bromjunaar trempée jusqu'aux os ne me tente qu'à moitié, et si ces papiers s'abiment, ma mission s'en trouvera compromise. D'ailleurs, le plus sage des disciples fixe les papiers en question. Après quelques secondes, il me pose une question à mi-voix :

"Ces documents… ils détaillent le rituel d'asservissement ?"

J'acquiesce. Il s'humidifie les lèvres et reprend :

"Si nous trouvons un moyen de le contrer, peut-être que…"

Avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, nous sommes tous trois penchés sur les plans d'Otar pour déchiffrer sa folie. Le plus grand connaissant l'écriture des daedras, nous comprenons rapidement comment désarmer les zombies. Dommage qu'une paire d'objets indispensables manquent à cet exploit : les deux crânes cachés sous la cape d'Otar. Déjà occupée à chercher un autre plan, je ne réalise pas tout de suite que les deux hommes me fixent avec des yeux pleins d'attente.

"Vous… pourriez les récupérer… non ? propose l'optimiste, appuyé par les hochements de tête de son confrère. Vous lui avez pris ces papiers, après tout."

Il me demande sérieusement de vider les poches du paranoïaque le plus puissant du culte. Quelle bonne blague, j'en rirais presque. Comment peut-on déblatérer pareilles bêtises ?

"Ce ne sera pas aussi simple que de ramasser des feuilles sur un bureau, répliqué-je dans un grincement de dents, nous parlons d'un prêtre-dragon, pas d'un banal novice."

Pas que je sois capable de dépouiller un novice discrètement, mais ça, ça ne les concerne pas. Mon argument fait mouche. Ils baissent la tête en se recroquevillant, conscients que la plupart de leurs supérieurs les puniraient pour moins que ça. À moins d'être plus puissant qu'un prêtre, il est déconseillé de le sous-estimer à haute voix, même dans le but de complimenter l'un de ses égaux.

Laissant mon regard s'attarder sur un lourd cercueil de fer, je songe à mentionner ma dernière potion d'invisibilité, mais une fiole pour trois personnes… Encourager un conflit maintenant n'apporterait rien de bon. Dès que le danger deviendra trop pressant, je la boirai pour fuir. Je sais par où sortir, et si l'idée d'abandonner ces disciples à leur sort ne m'horrifiait pas, j'aurais déjà traversé cette porte et rejoint la cascade.

J'ai trop d'empathie pour un prêtre-dragon, ça m'attirera des ennuis. Me replongeant dans les textes, des lettres familières attirent mes yeux. Je reconnais _spaan_, le bouclier, et un peu plus loin se trouvent _kopraan_ et _voal_, le corps indestructible. L'encre de cette formule est plus diluée que celle du rituel d'asservissement ; elles n'ont pas été rédigées en même temps.

"Otar utilise aussi les crânes pour se protéger, marmonné-je en me rappelant comment il s'est enveloppé de son aura blanche.

\- Oui, le bouclier qu'il ôte juste pour les rituels, confirme l'agité, une fois, quelqu'un lui a lancé une boule de feu sans qu'il l'ait enlevé. Elle lui est revenue contre."

Un prêtre indestructible avec une armée infatigable. Rassurant. À chaque seconde, mon espoir de les sauver s'effrite un peu plus. Si seulement Otar avait indiqué dans ses notes comment désactiver ses enchantements et autres altérations, nous pourrions… Tiens, peut-être qu'il l'a fait. La formule de protection continue, à moitié dissimulée par une phrase égarée.

"_D-daal los ko_ ? déchiffré-je en plissant les yeux.

\- Le retour est à l'intérieur ? traduit l'agité. Ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Non, attendez. C'est _paal_, pas _daal_. L'ennemi est à l'intérieur.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire non-plus.

\- Tu ne réfléchis pas assez, intervient le plus calme, je crois que j'ai compris…"

On peut dire que l'opération présente quelques risques, pensé-je alors que nous traversons le temple sur la pointe des pieds. Un plan aussi aléatoire ne m'inspire pas confiance, mais je vois mal comment une stratégie classique pourrait vaincre un prêtre-dragon. Au pire, si ça tourne mal, j'ai toujours ma potion…

Des sons déboulent de l'étage supérieur, ordres beuglés par la voix stridente d'Otar. Nous les traquons jusqu'à une arche encadrée par une paire de brasiers éteins, s'ouvrant sur un large couloir au plafond haut. Une vingtaine de disciples encore sains d'esprit se dressent devant les murs. La plupart tremblent de la tête aux pieds, certains fixent le vide, pâles comme des morts, seuls quelques-uns conservent un faciès de marbre.

Au centre de ce sombre tableau, Otar remue encore plus qu'auparavant. La moitié de ses huit gardes lui sert de bouclier, pendant que le reste fouille les dortoirs. Trop d'hommes l'encerclent, je ne pourrai jamais l'atteindre. Ni balcon, ni statue, ni même une table en vue, aucun perchoir d'aucune sorte pour tirer ma flèche d'un angle adéquat. Nous devons attendre qu'ils quittent cet étage.

"Nous devons les faire bouger, chuchote l'optimiste, le plan ne fonctionnera pas comme ça.

\- Mieux vaut…" commencé-je en reculant d'un pas.

Il se penche, une main appuyée au mur, sans prêter d'attention à mon sifflement paniqué. D'un mouvement du poignet, il lance un sort de télékinésie et ferme une porte dans le dos du prêtre et ses gardes. Le claquement attire tous les regards, mais surtout l'intérêt d'Otar.

"_Wo drey tol ?_" croasse-t-il en observant les disciples les plus proches du dérangement.

Ceux-ci reculent d'un même mouvement, soufflés par sa Voix, puis échangent des coups d'œil terrifiés. Otar tend une main vers la source du vacarme, puis la glisse dans les airs avec une grâce inattendue. Il tâtonne le vide quelques secondes, totalement absorbé par son inspection, puis son bras se rétracte d'un coup.

"_Lah…_ grince-t-il tandis que ses pieds martèlent la roche. _Haalvut lah…_"

D'un geste vif, son masque se pose sur nous. Je me cache immédiatement derrière le mur priant que l'obscurité m'ait dissimulée.

"_Het !_" s'exclame-t-il, brisant mes espoirs.

Un regard suffit pour me mettre d'accord avec mes alliés ; nous fuyons à toutes jambes. Sans autre issue, nous nous retranchons dans la salle d'embaumement. Le plus réfléchi nous pousse vers le fond de la pièce et applique une rune de glace sur la porte. Le second l'imite et en pose une par-terre, puis nous nous immobilisons, muets, attentifs.

Le piétinement de nos poursuivants s'intensifie, des pas passent devant notre cachette, mais d'autres s'y attardent. Otar donne l'ordre d'ouvrir la potion risque de s'avérer insuffisante si nos ennemis bloquent la sortie. Je savais que j'aurais dû fuir quand j'en avais le temps.

Les gonds grincent. Tant pis, si je dois mourir, je prendrai autant d'ennemis que possible dans ma chute. Je dois bien ça à ce masque. Empoignant l'arc qui m'a été confié par l'armurier de Bromjunaar, j'inspire profondément et me concentre sur mes années d'entraînement au tir.

La première rune explose, la porte est pulvérisée. Des éclats de bois et de givre fendent l'air, transperçant plusieurs soldats. Nullement intimidés, trois ennemis de plus passent l'ouverture. J'ai à peine le temps de repérer Otar derrière l'entrée avant que ses hommes ne déclenchent le second piège.

Cette fois, la barrière d'Otar encaisse une grosse part du choc, et comme l'avait décrit mon allié, son mécanisme de défense s'enclenche. La déferlante jette tous les soldats restants à terre, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur les bottes de plates d'Otar et le givre qui les habille. Encouragée par ce retournement de situation, ma main ne tremble qu'un petit peu quand j'arme mon tir.

Et c'est alors que le temps s'arrête. Mes gestes ne m'appartiennent plus vraiment, une force invisible accompagne chacun de mes mouvements. Je cherche une faille dans les bottes de métal, mon regard se pose naturellement sur une jointure. Je n'ai qu'à y penser et la corde de mon arc se tend, la flèche pointe ma cible, mes frémissements cessent. Le tir s'envole.

L'armature se brise, la pointe d'acier se plante dans le talon d'Otar et il hurle. Il hurle si puissamment que son souffle balaye la pièce et nous soulève du sol. Propulsée contre une étagère, je m'effondre à plat ventre, les oreilles sifflantes. Mes yeux clignent, ma bouche marmonne, je relève juste assez la tête pour voir Otar sautiller sur un pied et lancer un sortilège de soin.

La barrière impénétrable se désagrège. Mon allié avait raison ; l'ennemi est à l'intérieur, Otar ne peut pas utiliser de magie tout en gardant son bouclier activé. Hélas ! je ne peux toujours pas bouger, mes tempes battent un rythme effréné, ma tête tourne, mon estomac également.

Quand je parviens enfin à m'agenouiller, une violente nausée me saisit. Créateur, ayez pitié ! Plutôt devenir un zombie d'Otar que vomir dans ce masque ! De profondes bouffées d'air calment mon estomac, mais octroient aussi à Otar tout le temps de se rétablir. Il a extrait la flèche de son talon, fini de se guérir et dégaine maintenant les crânes pour réactiver sa protection.

Un genou à terre, je saisis une flèche. Dès qu'elle frôle la corde de l'arc, l'étrange état méditatif s'empare à nouveau de moi, guidant mon trait sans effort jusqu'au poignet d'Otar. Un second hurlement renvoie tout le monde sur les dalles. Le crâne roule jusque devant le nez du plus petit disciple qui ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrive. Son confrère l'arrache de sa torpeur d'un coup de coude sans oublier d'empoigner l'artefact.

Enfin réveillé, l'agité ne prend même pas le temps de se redresser et lance son sort à plat-ventre. Le deuxième crâne s'arrache au prêtre pour venir s'écraser sur le visage du télékinésiste. Mon autre allié s'en empare et, un genou encore à terre, prononce la formule supposée libérer les asservis. C'est bien le moment, car ils reviennent à la charge, accompagnés de renforts qui se profilent dans le couloir.

Sans autre refuge, je tends mon arc et focalise mon esprit sur la pointe de la flèche. Le nombre de mes ennemis, la magie qui crépite dans les paumes d'Otar, le contre-enchantement qui n'agit toujours pas, je m'en moque éperdument, seules mes cibles comptent.

Mon trait perce la gorge du soldat le plus proche, puis, avant même qu'il ne touche le sol, j'en abats un second. Mon efficacité attire l'attention d'Otar. Il décide de concentrer ses efforts sur moi, déchargeant toute l'énergie qu'il a accumulée au bout de ses doigts. Mon corps se contracte violemment, un flash aveuglant me perce les pupilles, une brûlure cinglante traverse mes veines, mes côtes heurtent quelque-chose - le sol ? une table ? - le tout alors que des soubresauts parcourent mes muscles. Je hais les sorts de foudre.

"_Krosis_ _!_ s'exclame Otar alors que je relève la tête. _Aar do Konahrik !_"

Malgré la pénombre, il a reconnu le masque. Il ne m'octroiera plus aucun répit. Après tout, il faut éliminer l'ennemi le plus menaçant en premier, n'importe quel stratège débutant le saurait, et qui de plus dangereux qu'un soi-disant prêtre-dragon ? Obéissant à cette règle, Otar me hurle dessus, engloutissant l'un de ses hommes dans son cri :

_FO KRAH DIIN_

La déferlante approche, je sens déjà le froid s'emparer de mes membres. Sans surprise, ma première mission en tant que Krosis est aussi la dernière. Je savais que cet honneur ne devait pas me revenir, une disciple ayant tout juste commencé son apprentissage du _Thu'Um_ ne vaut rien de plus qu'un spectre face aux seigneurs du culte, un fantôme insignifiant, sans impact, sans pouvoir.

_feim_

Le mot a glissé de mes lèvres de son propre chef - heureusement que la Voix possède de meilleurs réflexes que moi - et la tornade de glace traverse mon corps éthéré sans heurt. Délestée de toute peine, je bondis sur mes pieds et cours vers la sortie. Pas question de tenter la mort une seconde fois, je profite de ma forme pour traverser mes ennemis et fuir dans le couloir.

J'ai accompli plus que ma tâche initiale, inutile de m'attarder ici. Avec un peu de chance, Otar préférera récupérer ses artefacts avant de me poursuivre, m'offrant ainsi le temps d'atteindre la chute d'eau. Je dois me dépêcher, le pouvoir de _feim_ s'estompe, si mes côtes sont effectivement touchées je ne pourrai pas courir longtemps.

Je saute pour la troisième fois sur le ponton, puis le balcon, et redécouvre la salle du rituel. La porte menant au canal apparaît sur ma gauche en même temps que les trois gardes qui la protègent. Mon corps choisit cet instant pour reprendre sa consistance. La douleur me coupe le souffle. J'interromps ma course, titube jusqu'à un mur et jette un regard désespéré aux quelques mètres qui me séparent d'une survie hypothétique.

"_Horvutah Krosis ! Krii !_"

Otar m'a suivie. Si le Créateur écoute, un miracle de plus, là, tout de suite, ne me déplairait guère. Peut-être que ma fuite pitoyable l'amuse assez pour qu'il me prête son attention, on ne sait jamais. Pliée en deux, la respiration sifflante, j'observe tour-à-tour les soldats et le prêtre. Si je parviens à tendre mon arc, ou à boire ma potion, ou même à utiliser _feim_ juste une fois de plus… Si je peux… Peut-être que…

Une aura violacée enveloppe le soldat le plus proche de moi, puis il s'effondre alors que l'étrange lueur s'envole et passe au-dessus d'Otar. Derrière lui, de l'autre côté du pont, je reconnais mes alliés et échappe un petit couinement de joie. Le plus grand, bras entaillés et vêtements givrés, brandit les crânes dans lesquels la lumière s'est réfugiée ; la formule d'annulation fonctionne !

Otar pointe ses doigts électrifiés sur eux, mais le plus petit a prévu une attaque capable de tenir tête à un prêtre-dragon. L'air siffle, Otar recule, son sort de foudre s'éteint, lance un sort de corps d en se prenant les pieds dans sa peau de chèvre. L'énorme cercueil de fer que j'ai vu dans la salle d'embaumement s'écrase contre lui et le propulse en arrière. Droit sur moi. Je lève les bras pour protéger ma tête - autant combattre un blizzard avec une toile de coton.

Ma vision blanchit. Je crois entendre un fracas métallique si puissant qu'il fait vibrer l'air. Des formes indiscernables dansent devant mes pupilles. Je veux les chasser d'un revers de la main, mais impossible de bouger mes membres. J'essaie de secouer la tête. Mon crâne se fend, mes yeux menacent de sauter de leurs orbites sous la pression. Que quelqu'un m'achève, s'il vous plait !

À coups de tâtonnements et de clignements de paupières, je reconnais lentement le monde qui m'entoure. Mes flèches jonchent le sol ainsi que les escaliers que je viens de débouler, ma dague et mon arc gisent avec elles et… est-ce… est-ce que je me suis pissée dessus ? Les articulations grinçantes, je touche mes pantalons et le bas de mon armure, grimace au contact de l'humidité et grommelle en découvrant les reflets nacrés qui couvrent mes gants. Finies, les potions d'invisibilité.

Je pivote jusqu'à me retrouver à quatre pattes, puis à genoux. La nausée me reprend, des gouttes de sueur me démangent front et joues. Quelques pas devant moi, Otar semble à peine moins sonné. Les pieds trébuchants, sa peau de chèvre tombée de ses épaules, il se relève, une main agrippée au cercueil et l'autre illuminée par un sort de guérison. Sa botte cassée lui a sauté du pied et traine maintenant devant moi.

Mes alliés accourent, le plus grand se place entre Otar et ma personne pendant que l'autre s'accroupit et me propose des soins. J'acquiesce sans quitter mon bouclier humain des yeux. Ses poches alourdies par les artefacts ballottent contre ses cuisses. Il tangue dangereusement, prêt à s'effondrer au premier courant d'air. Il ne me protégera pas longtemps.

La première attaque d'Otar confirme mes prédictions. Mon allié élève une barrière assez vite pour survivre, mais la puissance du choc le jette à terre, assommé. Un inconscient à ma droite et un guérisseur épuisé à ma gauche, je ne parierais pas cher sur notre succès. Otar avance, les doigts pointés sur moi. Plus rien à perdre.

J'empoigne la botte cassée et la lui lance dessus. Des douleurs éparses m'arrachent un grognement, mais mon allié a soigné juste ce qu'il fallait pour me permettre de bouger. La chaussure heurte le masque d'Otar et lui dérobe un cri outré. Alors qu'il secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, je ramasse mon arc et une flèche.

Je vise tant bien que mal. Malgré l'étrange pouvoir qui a repris possession de mes mouvements, impossible de stabiliser ma flèche. Le sang dans mes tempes ralentit son rythme, mais pas la puissance de ses coups, ma vision se trouble à chaque battement de cœur, mes mains vibrent, mes doigts glissent. Je tire quand même.

Mon trait se plante trop tard dans la cuisse d'Otar ; il a lancé un sort et me voilà par-terre, l'épaule réduite en miettes par l'escalier. Mon cœur s'emballe, il ne supportera plus longtemps de telles décharges. J'ai mal. J'ai tellement mal. Je devine la silhouette du prêtre entre mes larmes, auréolée encore une fois d'une aura de soin. Si par hasard je sors de ce temple, il faudra absolument que j'étudie l'école de guérison.

Le plus petit des disciples a retrouvé un peu d'énergie et jette un sort de glace sur Otar. Bien trop peu pour l'achever, ou même l'affaiblir, mais suffisant pour l'occuper, d'autant plus que sa cuisse n'est pas totalement rétablie. Profitant de l'agacement engendré, je murmure :

_feim_

Je me glisse sur le côté, soudainement heureuse que ces masques limitent notre champ de vision. Je me place à deux pas derrière Otar, prête à planter ma dague dans son dos dès que j'aurai retrouvé ma consistance. Trop occupé à riposter, il ne remarque même ma disparition.

Mon allié saute dans tous les sens pour esquiver ses éclairs - d'où sort-il tant d'énergie ? - je prie qu'il tienne encore quelques secondes. Et il tient. Usant de mes dernières forces, je saute en avant dès que _feim_ s'estompe. Otar m'entend, se retourne, saisit la garde de ma lame et la dévie. Je manque son torse, mais pas son bras.

Le poison paralysant agit dans l'instant. Otar tombe raide, emportant mon arme dans sa chute. Je suis à deux doigts de l'imiter, mais pas le temps de me reposer. Appuyée sur le cercueil, je cherche un moyen rapide de l'achever.

On me devance: le corps toujours paralysé d'Otar se soulève brusquement du sol, puis bascule dans le cercueil, le nez en avant. Je repère mon allié, une potion de magie entamée dans une main, qui prouve encore ses talents de télékinésiste. Les nombreuses flasques bleues ou vertes qui jonchent les dalles démontrent également sa prévoyance - et m'expliquent d'où il tire son énergie. Il se dépêche de faire léviter le couvercle jusque sur notre piège improvisé.

"Ça ne va pas le retenir," grommelé-je en jetant de regards alentours.

Mes pupilles s'arrêtent de suite sur l'autel sacrificiel et mes yeux s'illuminent.

"Vite ! Déplace-le ici ! ordonné-je tout en boitant jusqu'aux socles des crânes. Et donne-moi ces artefacts !" ajouté-je, le doigt pointé sur le disciple assommé.

Il comprend tout de suite mon plan et place le cercueil à l'endroit indiqué, mais le temps qu'il vide les poches de son confrère, le poison paralysant cesse d'agir. Le couvercle se soulève. Je ne réfléchis plus. Mon corps se jette en avant, mon ventre s'écrase contre le métal, la couche mortuaire se referme dans un claquement assourdissant.

"Vite !" répété-je d'une voix aigüe.

J'entends les jurons étouffés d'Otar, puis un silence. Soudainement, un mot grondant traverse le fer. _Fus_. Oh non ! Pas ça ! _Ro_. De ma main valide, j'agrippe de toutes mes forces les bords du cercueil, inspire à fond, et prie que mes côtes n'explosent pas à l'impact.

_DAH_

Tout mon être vibre, mes dents s'entrechoquent, mais je ne m'envole pas. Mes paupières clignent, mon cœur bat, je suis en vie. Je suis bien en vie. Je ne desserre les doigts qu'après de longues secondes, quand Otar frappe le couvercle du poing en jurant de plus belle. Je découvre les deux arches qui immobilisaient les prisonniers, servant maintenant à garder Otar dans notre prison de fortune. À que le disciple, une main encore posée sur l'un des crânes.

J'échappe un son indéfinissable, rire imprégné d'incrédulité, et m'assieds par-terre. Venons-nous vraiment de le battre ? De cette manière-là ? Nous ne l'avons pas tué, mais si la Voix ne suffit pas à le libérer, il pourrait aussi bien être mort. Un rire plus optimiste me prend. Dire que j'ai survécu à une mission pareille.

"Plus qu'à se débarrasser des soldats qui restent un peu partout dans la ville, intervient mon allié, heureusement qu'ils manquent d'initiative ou on aurait eu tout un régiment sur les bras."

Ma joie se ternit à cette annonce, puis s'éteint complètement quand je réalise que, sans les crânes, nous devrons éliminer les zombies par la bonne vieille méthode. Je crache un râle et me tourne vers le disciple pour lui quémander des soins. Voyant qu'il s'occupe de son confrère, je préfère attendre.

La résistance vaine d'Otar résonne longtemps contre les murs. L'évanoui reprend finalement ses esprits et échange quelques paroles avec son soigneur. Ils se lèvent pour me rejoindre. Alors que le plus petit s'occupe de mes blessures, l'autre examine notre installation d'un œil perplexe.

"Et vous comptez arrêtez les soldats comment, maintenant ? siffle-t-il d'un ton trop assuré pour quelqu'un qui a passé la moitié du combat à dormir.

\- Konahrik m'a chargée de récolter des informations, rien de plus, répliqué-je en tournant lentement mon masque dans sa direction, mais si vous n'êtes pas content que j'aie pris le temps de vous aider, peut-être que je devrais libérer Otar et partir faire mon rapport."

Il se recroqueville, couine des excuses, et baisse les yeux sur les crânes. Oui, qu'il se taise, au moins jusqu'à trouver une idée utile. Je ne viens pas d'accomplir l'impensable pour que l'on critique mes méthodes.

"Je… J'ai peut-être une suggestion," propose-t-il, en me jetant un coup d'œil intimidé.

**xxx**

Konahrik traverse la bibliothèque de Bromjunaar à grandes enjambées, les documents ramenés de Ragnvald entre ses doigts. Je parviens tout juste à suivre sa trace en lui résumant ma mission pendant que mes bras s'emplissent d'ouvrages liés aux rituels d'Otar. Mon dos me supplie de tout balancer.

"…Saerek a trouvé un moyen d'inverser les flux magiques, terminé-je d'une voix essoufflée, et donc de nous débarrasser des gardes qui restaient.

\- Je vois, je vois," répond Konahrik sans me regarder.

Ses pieds bifurquent soudainement pour se diriger vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Nous n'échangeons aucun autre mot jusqu'à ses appartements. Son masque balance de gauche et de droite, obnubilé par les pages griffonnées, pendant que je tente de ne pas respirer trop fort - un prêtre-dragon qui s'épuise à cause de quelques tomes, ça n'aurait pas l'air sérieux.

À peine abritée par l'intimité de la salle secrète, je lâche les livres sur une table sans me soucier d'obtenir l'autorisation de Konahrik. Une chaise tentatrice m'ouvre ses accoudoirs et je m'abandonne à son appel. Des fourmis dans les jambes, je crache un petit râle de plaisir. Plus jamais je ne quitterai ce siège.

"Quitte à te mettre à l'aise, enlève aussi ce masque," pouffe Konahrik en ôtant le siens.

Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, Krosis n'est pas plus désagréable qu'une seconde peau, mais j'obéis. Alors que je dégage une mèche de mon front suant, l'expression de Konahrik m'interpelle. Son enjouement a tourné à la contrariété.

"Tu n'as pas plaisanté avec ton histoire de cercueil volant…"

Je frotte mes sourcils et abaisse des gants couverts de sang séché.

"Oh, murmuré-je simplement.

\- J'appelle Sorli, elle va te préparer un bain."

Konahrik ouvre la porte, se penche dans le couloir et inspire profondément. Le nom de sa servante résonne si fort contre les murs que de la poussière s'élève tout autour de moi. Accrochée à la chaise, je fixe son dos.

Konahrik ne bouge qu'une fois Sorli arrivée. Elle reçoit ses ordres avec le même sourire éthéré que la dernière fois, acquiesce et s'adresse à moi :

"Voulez-vous bien me suivre ?"

Je remets mon masque et craque une dernière fois mes genoux et chevilles avant de les forcer à se remettre au travail. Les cuisses douloureuses, je traine le pied derrière Sorli, tout de même impatiente de pouvoir me laver, dans un vrai bain, avec de l'eau chaude et du savon qui sent bon. Un frisson me fait danser la colonne vertébrale.

Konahrik plonge les yeux dans ses recherches et ignore complètement mon départ. J'hésite lui dire au-revoir, mais le regard insistant de Sorli m'en dissuade. La porte secrète se referme bientôt derrière nous.

**À suivre…**

**Termes draconiques:  
**_Siiv tafiir do pallei !_ \- Trouvez (le) voleur de mes écrits !  
_Wo drey tol ?_ \- Qui a fait ça ?  
_Haalvut lah…_ \- (Je) sens (de la) magie…  
_Het !_ \- Ici !  
_Aar do Konahrik !_ \- Servant de Konahrik !  
_Horvutah Krosis ! Krii !_ \- Attrapez Krosis ! Tuez !

D'abord, pardon pour l'attente. C'était dur à écrire, mais marrant aussi. Comme un peu tout ce que j'écris d'ailleurs. Du coup j'espère que vous aimez mon interprétation du culte et tout ça, et surtout j'espère que vous aimez toujours bien Krosis.

Enfin bref, si vous voyez des fautes, des illogismes ou si vous aimez bien tout simplement, j'adorerais l'entendre. Profitez à fond du bouton reviews, même si c'est pour dire "j'aime" et rien de plus. Deux mots de votre part représentent des heures de joie pour moi.

J'essaierai d'être moins lent pour la suite, mais ne vous faites pas trop d'espoirs, je suis incapable de me tenir à ce genre de résolution.


End file.
